kyotoanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi (泉こなた) is a character in the series ''Lucky Star''. She loves anime, manga and video games, so you could say she is an otaku. She only shows her intelligence properly when it comes to her interests, and she does not study for tests, yet she always gets a pass. Konata lives with her dad, Sojiro Izumi. Her mother, Kanata Izumi, died after Konata was born. Konata has two cousins named Yui Narumi and Yutaka Kobayakawa. All of them live together in the Izumi household. In episode 6 of the anime, Konata says "I get sick whenever I'm in a car." This, and a following driving scene is a reference to "Initial D." Also, interestingly enough this is never touched upon again in the series(or as of volume 4, never even mentioned in the manga); leaving the question of, whether or not Konata really gets sick in any car or just while Yui is driving, unanswered. Konata loves video games to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Her love for anime is due to her father's influence, along with the games. He buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play perverted games legally. In Chapter 39 of the manga Gunsmith Cats Burst, Konata and Kagami make an appearance on the cover of one of the many manga Ken and Minnie May bring back from their honeymoon. Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Kyoto Animation's ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'', and the popular anime series Yu-Gi-Oh!). Konata is a big fan of Haruhi Suzumiya, and she went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō concert that had songs from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. She saw Aya Hirano perform live and was wowed by her perfomance, which is ironic seeing as it is technically her voice (Konata shares the same voice actress with Haruhi in both the orignal Japanese and the English dubs of each series - Aya Hirano and Wendee Lee. Konata works in a cosplay cafe in Akihabara with Patricia Martin, and when her friends went to see her work, she performed the "Hare Hare Yukai" dance. The song is also one of Konata's ringtones, and so is "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. In online gaming, Konata's name is Konakona. She plays as a male fighter type character. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Konata appears in Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable. She is the very first (and seems to be the only one) to audition as a net idol for Animate, believing that she'll get loads of free anime goods if she gets accepted. Konata is shorter than average, and she claims her height hasn't changed since she was in the sixth grade, which was proved since she still fit in her sixth grade swim suit. She has long, spiky blue hair which comes down to her calves because she took after her mother's long haired look. She also has large ahoge, sleepy eyes, a catlike smile and, like her father, she has a beauty mark under her left eye. Konata is also flat chested like Yutaka and Minami Iwasaki, though she is proud of her flat chest unlike the latter. Konata was placed seventh in 2channel's SaiMoe 2007 contest and ranked third in Newtype's "Top 10 Female Characters of 2007" poll. Figma released three Figmas of Konata (Winter Uniform, Summer Uniform, and Cosplay.) In the Lucky Star fandom, there's a darker version of Konata Izumi called Kurokona. Category:Lucky Star characters